


Es un secreto.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Consensual Underage Sex, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stargent - freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Allison, Lydia y Stiles tienen una fiesta de pijamas en la casa Argent.Cuando sus amigas están dormidas, Stiles se escapa hacia la cama de Chris.





	Es un secreto.

Cuando Stiles reveló a la manada que era gay, las chicas pensaron que sería genial hacer cosas con él como pijamadas o ir de compras, cosas que sin duda, Stiles odia.

El día de hoy, Allison y Lydia han decidido que sería bueno hacer una fiesta de pijamas en casa de los Argent, pero sin invitar a Erica, la única que haría la fiesta más interesante para Stiles, y porque la considera una buena amiga, al contrario que las dos chicas que parecen querer torturarle.

La fiesta ha sido agotadora, y Stiles ha estado a punto de saltar por la ventana varias veces, pero sin duda, no lo ha hecho por una buena razón, una razón que ahora mismo está esperándolo en la habitación principal.

Stiles se escapa de la habitación de Allison y entra en la de Chris, quien nada más verlo, deja el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita de noche, y abre los brazos para que Stiles se apresure a meterse dentro. El joven está sentado a horcajadas, con sus manos en el pecho del mayor y su rostro escondido en el cuello, aspirando el perfume increíble de Chris.

—Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar. No sabía que alguien podía hablar más que yo sobre un tema. Soy gay, pero no quiero hablar de cómo tiene el culo Derek, maldita sea. —Murmura Stiles con la voz cansada, generando que el mayor comience a pasar sus manos por la espalda con suaves caricias. —Tenía ganas de salir de ahí.

—Ahora estás aquí conmigo. —Dice Chris besando suavemente los labios de su niño con cariño. Stiles sonríe en el beso y mete sus manos bajo la camiseta de Chris, acariciando el estómago plano del mayor convirtiendo la sonrisa dulce en una más traviesa. —¿Mi niño quiere jugar?

Stiles asiente y Chris se ríe antes de hacer que el menor levante los brazos y así sacarle la camiseta que lleva como pijama, y que es suya pese a que nadie lo sepa. Acaricia los muslos de Stiles y se queda maravillado, como siempre, cada vez que ve la increíble piel clara llena de lunares que ya sabe donde se encuentran. Stiles no parece por la labor de dejar que Chris se demore mucho, por lo que le quita la camiseta con fuerza, y acaricia el bulto que ya está comenzando a crecer en los pantalones de Chris. 

—Vaya, menuda escopeta tiene el cazador, ¿eh? —Pregunta Stiles guiñándole el ojo a Chris, que resopla y tumba a Stiles de espaldas tan rápido, que el menor se descentra unos segundos antes de reír y besar a Chris con todo lo que tiene. 

Chris desnuda a ambos de las prendas de ropa que quedan en sus cuerpos, y no duda en acariciar el cuerpo que hay bajo él y que sabe que ya es totalmente suyo. Stiles gime bajito cuando Chris muerde su pezón, y como no puede hacer mucho ruido, muerde a Chris en el cuello para callarse. Lo último que quiere es que sus amigas lo escuchen gemir bajo el padre de una de ellas.

—Me encantaría escucharte. Me encanta cuando gritas sin reparo mi nombre. —Dice Chris arrodillándose en la cama y alcanzando del cajón de su mesilla un bote de lubricante y un condón mientras Stiles se da la vuelta y coloca el culo en pompa, enterrando la cara en la almohada de Chris que huele enteramente a él.  
Chris embarra sus dedos en lubricante y tentativamente va abriendo la entrada de Stiles, pues hace días desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, por lo que se toma su tiempo para no dañarlo, pero Stiles nunca ha sido muy paciente, y a los pocos minutos ya exige que Chris se entierre en él.

Cosa que el cazador hace gustosamente.

Chris alinea su erección ya enfundada en el preservativo, y se alinea contra la entrada de su niño, el cual gime sonoramente cuando siente la punta en su interior. Sus ruiditos siguen mientras Chris va enterrándose dentro de Stiles hasta que su pelvis está pegada a la piel de Stiles.

—Necesito que te muevas, voy a explotar si no lo haces ya. —Lloriquea Stiles contra la almohada, y Chris cumple los deseos de su chico moviéndose tentativamente hasta que simplemente no puede contenerse más, y comienza a bombear más rápidamente, haciendo que en la habitación solo suene el choque de piel con piel y los gemidos que Stiles intenta acallar mordiendo la almohada.

—Te amo, Stiles. —Murmura Chris tan ido, que no cae en lo que ha dicho hasta que nota a Stiles tenso debajo de su cuerpo, Stiles se gira como puede y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Acabas de… —Murmura Stiles sorprendido, y como puede, saca la erección de Chris de su trasero y se da la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente. —¿M-me amas? ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho antes?

—No quería decirte nada, no quería asustarte. Soy mayor y no quería que te sintieras atado a un viejo como yo. —Dice Chris antes de recibir un golpe en el pecho, mira a Stiles, y este hace manos para que el mayor vuelva a tumbarse sobre él, y Stiles acaricia las mejillas de Chris.

—Solo lo voy a decir una vez, porque quiero mi maldito orgasmo, así que abre bien los oídos: te amo, Chris. Y no eres viejo, eres increíble y espero que me lleves a citas, por favor. —Dice Stiles sin dudar en ninguna sola palabra, luego besa castamente los labios de Chris y agarra en un puño la erección del mayor antes de guiarla hacia su entrada.   
Chris se entierra en él, y se mueve de forma lenta, queriendo hacerle el amor a Stiles, porque si, se aman, y no hay ningún problema en decírselo mutuamente. Chris agarra la descuidada erección de Stiles y comienza a bombearla al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas, aunque Stiles es el primero en correrse en el puño del mayor. Chris sigue a Stiles varias embestidas después, y se queda sobre el menudo cuerpo de su niño recuperando el aire. 

—¿Crees que hemos hecho mucho ruido? —Murmura Stiles contra el cuello de Chris, quien se ríe y se levanta del cuerpo de Stiles, se deshace del preservativo y luego saca unas toallitas húmedas para limpiar y vestir a Stiles, quien se deja hacer con una sonrisa tonta hasta que se tienen que despedir. —Buenas noches, te amo.

—Buenas noches, mi precioso niño. —Murmura Chris dejando pequeños besos por el rostro de Stiles, luego deja que se marche al cuarto de su hija.

Stiles camina lentamente y se tumba al lado de Lydia, quien, en el momento de verlo lo mira enarcando una ceja, como si supiera lo que Stiles ha estado haciendo. Stiles evita su mirada y se tapa con la manta hasta las orejas.

—Buenas noches, Lyds. 

—Buenas noches, mi precioso niño. —Se burla ella.


End file.
